Dance for You
by chika911
Summary: Shadow is a choreographer. Sonic is all freestyle. They bump heads. Rated M for sexual content. Sonadow.
1. Chapter 1

"Again," Shadow said from his position by the sound system, watching as all of the dancers disbanded and moved back to their starting positions. "All out this time, I'm not counting you in."

He waited until the last Mobian had found their place before he played the track over again, music blaring out of the speakers in every corner of the studio. First the thumping bass, then the faster upbeat, then all of the dancers were moving, snapping to attention and popping their bodies hard to match the rhythm. Shadow watched them, scrutinizing every pulse of their muscles, every quick hit of their hands, every jump and step they took. Not a one of them was offbeat. He smiled, just a slight tip of the lips and nodded, walking around and behind them to the back of the huge red and black studio, careful not to throw them off. It was only their second practice after learning the full choreography and already they had memorized every move.

The beat dropped and the dancers followed suit, dropping to a crouch and then to their knees for the floor work portion of the dance. They slid along the polished boards like skaters on ice, spinning and falling to their chests to grind and roll their bodies against the floor, working their back as they watched themselves in the wall to wall mirrors, before popping up to hit the next hard beat. They had worked hard, he could tell. There were still plenty of areas left for polishing but it was obvious that each and everyone of them had taken this choreo just as seriously as the ones previous. And for that he would reward them.

"Ten minute break," Shadow called, striding over to the sound system as the music faded out, "Then we're running through it again in teams." He paused the player then turned back to gaze over his students. They were sweating through their clothes, each and every one of them, but they seemed happy enough to have a longer break than usual.

Vanilla seemed especially radiant and Shadow could guess why. She had mastered the hard pops that had given her so much difficulty before, adding some much needed aggression that made the moves that much better, and it showed. It was no surprise either, she had been dancing at Shadow's studio for years. She was the oldest Mobian here besides Shadow himself - and the only mother - and he could barely remember a practice without her. He watched her as she spoke to Amy and Vector, switching his attention from Vanilla to them. They were also regulars here, Amy having come just a few months before Vector. Amy was a late bloomer - slow to learn the choreo and quick movements necessary for Shadow's particular style - but now that she had acclimated she was quickly climbing the ranks. Vector on the other hand seemed to have already had some prior experience with hip hop and had come in strong and stayed that way. If anything, the class had only cemented his love of the genre, which kept him serious while working in contrast to his normally boisterous personality.

Shadow watched them chat for a little while then allowed his eyes to wander over the rest of his members. The studio was packed with Mobians, some new and eager to learn under Shadow but most of them veterans to his class. He let his eyes flit over each of them, paying particular attention to the older members. Manic the hedgehog was guzzling water next to Sally Acorn, Espio was slowly stretching out his muscles, ignoring Charmy who flitted around him, and Bunnie was talking with Rouge and Wave. They had all been coming for a while so they knew how Shadow wasn't one for niceties or small talk and, as a result, didn't even think about bothering him with such while he was working. The newbies, on the other hand, weren't so knowledgeable.

As he let his gaze pass over them, he could already detect a few shy glances directed his way. All except for one: a female fox who he was fairly sure went by the name of Fiona. Even if he hadn't been preternaturally observant, he was sure he would have felt her constant staring. Fiona was one of the newest members - Shadow was fairly sure this was one of his first choreos she had learned - but she was a natural, hitting every beat and never faltering. She was a quick study, picking up steps and nailing them even before some of the veterans, and she knew it. Her confidence rolled off her in waves and he could feel it in her gaze as she stared at him, two water bottles in her hand.

Shadow watched her for a moment, meeting her gaze head on before he returned his attention to the rest of his students. But, out of the corner of his eye, he could see her approaching him and he turned to face her just as she came to a stop right in front of him.

"Fiona," he said by way of acknowledgement and she smiled at him, swishing her tail behind her.

"Hey, Shadow," she said, offering him one of her bottles. "Need some water?"

"I already have one," he said, glancing over to where Vanilla was sitting, his water bottle placed underneath her chair, but Fiona only shook her head.

"Just take it," she said, a slight smile playing on her lips, "I have extra." She shook the bottle temptingly at him and finally Shadow took it,

"Thanks," he nodded.

"I've been preparing a new choreo," she said as she sidled up next to him, leaning in so her arm brushed against his. Shadow glanced at it, then back to her face, saying nothing. "I'd like you to see it," she continued.

"The choreo workshop is this Friday," he said as he checked the time on the wall clock then glanced at his dancers. They were all stretching now as they talked, just as aware as he was that their break was coming to an end, but at the very edges of the group he could see Amy and Manic watching him. He frowned and they both turned away from him almost simultaneously. He kept watching them but, when they didn't do anything more, he turned to face the sound system, preparing to play the song from the beginning and give everyone time to get ready. Fiona only moved with him.

"I don't want anyone else to see it yet," she said, her voice low as she leaned against the nearby mirror, swishing her tail so it brushed along her legs. "Just you. I want to work on it together."

Shadow spared her a glance. "We'll talk about it later," he said. And then he turned around and addressed the group. "Break's over," he called then pressed the play button. Music spilled out of the speakers as the dancers, now broken up into smaller groups, spread out on the dance floor and, when Fiona didn't automatically follow suit, Shadow nodded at her to do the same.

She hesitated but then turned, striding across the floor to join the group, her tail following the sway of her hips as she moved. When she had stopped and turned to face him again, Shadow took a breath and addressed the group.

"First group of volunteers?" he asked and Vector's hand shot up. Next to him Charmy and Espio sighed but they followed him until they were positioned in front of the group and Shadow rewound the music for them.

"5, 6, 7, 8!" he called and then watched them as they broke into the motions, starting strong right from the get go, and thought only about the comments and notes he would give them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry guys, I meant to upload this yesterday but life got in the way. As always, I hope you enjoy this and leave a review!**

XXX

"Cream's been asking about you," Vanilla commented as she dabbed at her face with her towel. Shadow startled ever so slightly as he was broken from his train of thought. Practice had already ended and most of the members had already left, save for a few stragglers chatting as they put on their coats. Fiona wasn't among them.

He looked up to see the rabbit looking at him expectantly and remembered that he was supposed to say something in response.

"I've been...otherwise occuppied," Shadow murmured and Vanilla nodded, taking it for the apology it was.

"That wouldn't have anything to do with that new member, would it?" she asked nonchalantly and Shadow stiffened, his head swivelling to face her. But the rabbit only giggled at his reaction, waving him off. "Don't worry, I know she's not your type," she chuckled and Shadow rolled his eyes, turning back to continue mopping up the floor. He cleaned the studio after every practice before leaving and it was Vanilla's custom to stay a little longer afterwards as he did. She would chat to him as he worked in her gentle voice, or just sit with him in peaceful silence, until the time came for her to go back home where her daughter Cream was undoubtedly up waiting for her. Sometimes, if he finished early enough, Shadow would walk her home - she only lived a few blocks away and it gave him an opportunity to see Cream - but lately a certain fox had been holding him back after practice. Fiona had a tendency to loiter - often chatting up Vanilla as she slowly gathered her things or, alternatively, smoothly falling into deep stretches in the middle of the dance floor. Whenever she was present Shadow ended up working later into the night, waiting for her to leave so he could lock up, and Vanilla ended up walking home alone more often than not. He was actually surprised she wasn't here today.

"She really seems to like you," Vanilla said and Shadow scoffed.

"I hadn't noticed," he muttered and Vanilla chuckled before going back to her musings.

"It's odd though," she continued and Shadow shot her a questioning look. "That she's showing so much interest in you. I thought she and Sonic were dating...but I guess not."

"Sonic?" Shadow asked, pausing in his final sweep of the floor. Why did that name sound so familiar? He could've sworn he had heard it before.

"Yep," Vanilla nodded, "he lives in this neighborhood too. He's pretty popular around here, I'm surprised you haven't run into him before."

Shadow shrugged, he wasn't one for meeting new people, while Vanilla sat silently for a moment, her brows furrowed. "Maybe they're fighting," she murmured and, before Shadow could ask her to clarify, she was on her feet, her bags slung over her shoulder. "Be careful Shadow. When couples fight, it can get dirty. I don't want you getting caught up in the middle of it."

Shadow stared at her, uncomprehending, but Vanilla was in full protective-mother mode and he figured it would be better for everyone if he just did as she said. So he gave a slow uncertain nod of the head and she nodded back at him, satisfied.

"Come visit us soon," she said, "Cream misses you." And then she was walking out of the door as Shadow waved her goodbye and tried to decipher the warning she had just given him.

x x x

"Hey, Shadow."

The red and black hedgehog stiffened, turning from locking the studio door behind him so that he could see who was talking to him. A little further down the side of the building, Fiona was leaning against the brick wall looking at him. The moment they locked eyes, she smiled and sidled closer, eyes half-lidded and head cocked to the side.

"What are you doing here?" he asked and the fox shook her head as if the answer should be obvious.

"I wanted to talk to you about my choreo remember?" she said, her voice coy, and Shadow turned away from her to finish locking the door.

"I told you. Choreo workshop is on Friday," he said, his tone daring her to argue, but Fiona only seemed to take it as a challenge.

"I know..." she drawled, sweet and slow as molasses, "but I don't care about that." She slid closer to him until they were almost inches away from touching, and when Shadow whirled around to face her and put some space between them she only used the opportunity to lean harder, planting a warm hand on his chest and twining her body closer. "I want one on one time," she murmured, her fox tail brushing and winding higher and higher along his legs, "just the two of us." She was closing in, soft wet lips only centimeters away from Shadow's own, her eyes laser focused on his with unexpected intensity...

Which was exactly why she didn't notice Shadow's hands until they had already latched onto both of her shoulders and pushed her a good arm's length away.

She stared at him, wide-eyed and dumbfounded, and he was the first to break the ensuing silence.

"Choreo. Workshop's. On. Friday," he growled. He was past the point of even attempted niceties and had now verged into active hostility, and she could read it clear as day on his face.

They stared at each other for a long moment, neither saying anything, and then Fiona finally broke away, her bewilderment having given way to flustered anger.

"Don't bother, I won't be there," she hissed at him and when Shadow only glared at her, she whirled around and stomped off down the street. Shadow watched her go, making sure he couldn't see her anymore, before he finally turned back to what he was doing. He sighed. It had been a long day and all he wanted was to go up to the nice comforting bed he knew was waiting to taking him into blissful oblivion. He locked up the studio door and then rounded the building to the front entrance, Club Rouge. Rouge had bought this place long before she had met him and, when they had gotten to know each other a little more and she had discovered he was looking for a new place to stay, she had offered to rent out one of the upper rooms of the club to him. From that moment on, the studio had been inevitable; Rouge had empty space underneath her club that no one ever used and Shadow was a renowned dancer in need of a studio to pass away the time. After that, the classes had been somewhat of a happy accident, providing him with some much needed income and facilitating his introduction into the neighborhood.

He was really appreciative of all that the studio had done for him, but at the moment the only thing he was thankful for was that working here meant his bed was only a small distance away. And on a night like this, that was all the blessings he needed.


	3. Chapter 3

After that, Fiona didn't come to class. Friday's choreo workshop came and went without any sign of her and Shadow couldn't figure out whether he was more annoyed or relieved. On the one hand, he spent time teaching this class for the benefit of his students with the expectation that they would be dedicated and hard-working. On the other, he was relieved not to have to deal with her after their last disastrous encounter.

He shook his head, clearing his thoughts. Regardless of what he was feeling, he had a class to teach and it wouldn't do for him to become distracted. With that decided, he turned his attention to his students. All members were present - Fiona notwithstanding - and currently drenched in sweat as Shadow guided them through the hard, fast moves of his choreo once again. They had been drilling the dance over and over again and he could see how close to perfection they all were. Doubtless he would only have one more class left of this particular choreography before he would have to come up with some new material.

Shadow glanced at the clock, making a catalog of the time. It was nearing the end of class and they still needed time to stretch before he ended for the night. His eyes were passing over his dancers from left to right, making a few mental notes for feedback later on, when the sound of a door latch turning caught his attention. He glanced up, locating the source of the noise just as the door opened and a blue hedgehog entered the studio.

Shadow narrowed his eyes.

The hedgehog was standing unobtrusively in the corner away from the action going on in the middle of the floor, and, as the dancers wrapped up the last portion of their choreography, Shadow took the opportunity to study the new arrival. The stranger was dressed in a loose black t-shirt, a red and black flannel button down wrapped low around his hips, and harem pants that highlighted long legs and ended in what looked like brand new red Adidas high tops. He was leaning casually against the back wall, legs propped out in front of him as he scanned the crowd. Shadow watched him sift through the sea of faces before, suddenly, the stranger's eyes alighted on his own.

And stayed there.

Shadow startled. As soon as they had made eye contact, something had changed in the blue hedgehog's demeanor. It was nothing obvious, only a slight slant of the shoulders, a tightening in the legs, but Shadow could read it just the same. Angling his head to his dancers, but keeping a firm eye on the stranger, Shadow cleared his throat.

"That's enough," he called, reaching back to turn off the music, "Today we end early."

The members stood momentarily stunned - Shadow calling off practice early happened about as often as a solar eclipse - but, after a quick exchange of confused glances, they scrambled off the dance floor to pick up their things. It might be strange but they sure as hell weren't going to look a gift horse in the mouth.

As they wrapped up and began filing out, Shadow remained unmoving. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Vanilla stiffen as she noticed the new arrival but, when she turned to look at Shadow, he gave her a slight shake of the head, his eyes still focused on the blue hedgehog. He didn't need any help with this one and he didn't want her staying around and getting involved. She hesitated, and behind her Shadow could see Manic do the same, but before he could bark at both of them to file out with the rest of the dancers, the blue hedgehog pushed off the wall and began making his way across the floor.

If there had been any doubt about the stranger's intentions before, there weren't any now. Although his expression hadn't changed, there was something inherently menacing in the way he was approaching Shadow, like a predator closing in on its prey, and Shadow slid his feet just a little bit farther apart, settling into a deeper stance.

"You must be Shadow," the stranger said, a friendly smile plastered on his face. Shadow wasn't fooled for a second.

"What business do you have with me?" he asked point blank. The mop he always used to clean the floor was less than two feet behind him, within easy range. The blue hedgehog grinned at him.

"I'm Sonic," he said, voice calm, almost mellow. Shadow's eyes flicked down to where Sonic's hands rested at his sides, ready, then back up to his face. "Fiona's told me a lot about you."

At the mention of Fiona's name, Shadow's eyes narrowed. Of course. This was the boyfriend that Vanilla had mentioned to him only a few days ago. Suddenly the bunny's earlier warning made sense.

"Did she?" Shadow said, his voice flat. At his tone, Sonic's mellow expression slid off his face and for the first time Shadow was able to see the anger flashing underneath that had been so clearly etched into his body.

"Yeah," he spat, all pretense of casual conversation falling away into flat out hostility. "Let me ask you something. Do you often make moves on your students?"

At this Vanilla stepped forward, clearly ready to jump in, but Shadow held up a hand to keep her back. "No, I can't say that I do," he said, sharp and cold as a blade of ice. But Sonic was unfettered. If anything, Shadow's tone only seemed to fire him up even more, so much so that he stepped forward directly into Shadow's personal space.

"That's not what Fiona told me," he growled and Shadow's fists clenched. "She told me you coming on to her made her so uncomfortable that she couldn't even come to class."

"Well it's obvious then isn't it?" Shadow forced through gritted teeth. "She lied."

Almost before the words were out of his mouth, Sonic was taking a swing at him. Faintly Shadow could register loud voices in the background, but he couldn't tell what they were saying. He was too busy stepping back out of Sonic's reach while simultaneously reaching back and grabbing the mop, whipping it around so the wooden handle smashed against Sonic's head with deadly force. Or at least it would have if the blue hedgehog hadn't blocked the hit. The mop smacked against Sonic's forearm with a satisfying thwack but before either of them could get another hit in, Manic and Vanilla were intervening.

"Stop," Vanilla said, a hand on Shadow's chest, at the same time that Manic called out "Sonic!" Over her shoulder, Shadow could see the green hedgehog restraining Sonic with both hands firmly clamped on his shoulders. The blue hedgehog was still straining, green eyes trained on red, and Shadow got ready just in case the idiot broke free but Manic managed to drag him away to the other side of the room.

"What are you doing, Manic?!" Sonic finally yelled and Shadow had a brief moment to wonder how they knew each other.

"Just shut up and listen!" Manic hissed.

"Are you okay, Shadow?" Vanilla asked and Shadow nodded, keeping an eye on the scene in front of him lest anything should happen. The two hedgehogs were currently having some sort of agitated conversation in hushed tones. Shadow had no idea what they could possibly be talking about but at least Sonic wasn't straining to run across the room to attempt bashing his head in anymore so it must be going well. "This is what I was talking about," Vanilla sighed and Shadow took his attention off the two arguers to face the rabbit.

"You knew this would happen?" he asked, disbelief clear in his voice, but the rabbit shook her head.

"Sonic's a nice guy," she explained. Shadow shot her a skeptical look but she plowed on anyway. "He's the type that would jump to help someone in distress. It's just his nature. Fiona must have said something to him - made you the villain and her the victim somehow - and with Sonic being the way he is and Fiona being his girlfriend..." she trailed off. Shadow hummed.

Across the room, the conversation between Manic and Sonic seemed to be slowing down, becoming less and less agitated and more and more awkward. At length they finally stopped and, after a silent exchange of messages communicated through looks, turned to make the slow procession over to where Shadow and Vanilla were standing.

Sonic stepped forward.

His demeanor now compared to when he and Shadow had first began talking could not have been more different. Suddenly he was hunched over and sheepish, nervously scratching the back of his head.

"I'm really sorry," he said, glancing up at Shadow from under his eyelashes, face flaming. "Manic told me- I mean, I didn't know you were-"

"Gay?" Shadow finished and Sonic cringed.

"Yeah," he finished lamely. Shadow let his gaze swing to Manic, who now looked equally sheepish so that the two almost seemed to mirror each other. The black and red hedgehog sighed. He had never been secretive about his sexuality - he wasn't ashamed of it after all. But he hadn't broadcasted it either and, honestly speaking, it wasn't any of this stranger's business. Since he had entered the studio he had done nothing but accuse and assault Shadow, and that didn't exactly put them on the best of terms. But what's done is done. There was nothing he could do about it now.

There was a moment of silence in which both Sonic and Manic progressively became more and more fidgity, and then Shadow finally grunted, nodding his acceptance before turning back to his work in clear dismissal.

Manic, recognizing the movement for the truce that it was, immediately relaxed, but Sonic seemed unsatisfied.

"Let me make it up to you," he said and Shadow glanced at him, momentarily thrown off guard.

It took a second to regain his composure and then he was shaking his head. "That's not necessary," he murmured but Sonic was having none of it.

"There's a great bar down the street - I go there all the time," he continued, "I'll buy you a drink."

Shadow opened his mouth to refuse, more vehemently this time, but before he could say anything Sonic was leaning into his space, looking up at him through those long lashes again. "Please?" Sonic murmured and the words shriveled on Shadow's tongue. The hedgehog's demeanor had changed again somehow - his stare was just as intense as before but with a smooth, velvety feel to it that made the blood rush through Shadow's veins. He swallowed.

Dimly he noticed movement around him, a shifting of bodies. Vanilla and Manic. They must still be waiting on his answer then. Mute, he gave a slow nod of the head, and Sonic flashed him a smile so brilliant it took his breath away.

"Great," he said and cocked his head at the door. Sensing his release, Manic grabbed his stuff and, with a last farewell, left the studio. After a moment, Sonic seemed ready to leave as well. "Let's go then," he said and began backing up, moving towards the door but the whole time never taking his eyes off of Shadow, and suddenly Vanilla leaned to whisper into Shadow's ear.

"Don't worry about this," she said, indicating the studio, "I'll lock up for you." And then she gave him a gentle push in Sonic's direction. Shadow took one stilted step forward then glanced back at her but Vanilla only nodded and smiled at him, serene in the middle of the dance floor.

So, taking a deep breath, he turned and followed Sonic out of the studio and into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

The bar did turn out to be pretty good, at least from what Shadow could see.

Situated in a re-purposed mill with exposed brick and furnished with warm, cherry oak counters, the space was intimate and inviting and at complete odds with what Shadow had been expecting. In all honesty, Sonic seemed like the type to frequent loud sports bars where cheap beer was number one on the menu. With that thought in mind, Shadow had accompanied the blue hedgehog with the plan to spend no more than a few minutes there choking down whatever vile swill Sonic felt indebted to offer him before making a swift and efficient exit.

But walking into this, surrounded with the susurration of private conversations, the light clinking of glass against glass, and a melody playing so softly in the background that he didn't register it at first, he couldn't help thinking that perhaps a few drinks wouldn't hurt. His bed could wait.

He followed Sonic farther in as the hedgehog lead him to a booth tucked into a nook in the back corner, far away from everyone else. They slid in together on either side of the table and almost immediately a waitress was at their side, silent but patient.

"Two gin and tonics," Sonic said, eyes trained on Shadow for affirmation, and Shadow couldn't help smiling, a quick uptick at the corner of his mouth.

"Right away," the waitress nodded and was off, leaving the two hedgehogs alone once more.

"Shadow, huh?" Sonic said, rolling the other's name around on his tongue as if testing its texture. "Have we met before?"

"Is that supposed to be a line?" Shadow murmured and Sonic chuckled, a warm and throaty laugh that resonated in Shadow's chest.

"Not at the moment, no," he said. "It's just- I've been in this neighborhood for a while and I thought I knew everyone. Or at least what everyone looked like."

"I'm a new addition," Shadow said and Sonic hummed.

"I figured you must be. I can't believe Manic never mentioned you before."

At Shadow's questioning look, Sonic flashed a quick smile. "Manic's my little brother," he explained and Shadow blinked. Well that explained their familiarity and similar mannerisms. "I knew he had been taking dance classes but he never said you were the instructor. The first time I heard about you was through Fiona." At this Sonic winced and glanced down at his hands, thumbs twirling idly, before glancing up at Shadow again. "I really am sorry about that by the way."

"It's fine, don't worry yourself over it," Shadow said, surprising himself with his own sincerity. The hedgehog in front of him was just so genuine in his regret, it was throwing him off his guard. After only a few minutes with the other, Shadow found himself mentally rewriting all of the conclusions he had drawn about him upon their first meeting. Vanilla was right: Sonic was a nice guy. And the situation with Fiona had really shaken him.

"I can't believe she would lie like that," he said after the waitress had left them with their drinks. He took a sip and then cradled the glass between his hands, running his fingers along its sides to collect the budding condensation. Shadow just watched. There was nothing he could say - he knew nothing about the fox and, therefore, couldn't testify to her character - and after a moment Sonic looked up at him. "Manic said he wasn't there to see the actual incident, but he had been watching you and Fiona in class and knew it couldn't have gone down the way she described it. He even bet money that the other class members would be happy to vouch...Would you mind telling me what really happened?" he asked.

Shadow told him.

Sonic didn't interrupt him once and remained silent for a while after. Shadow left him to his thoughts, sipping on his own drink while he waited, then Sonic finally broke the silence.

"She didn't know you were gay, huh?" he said, a sardonic smile playing on his lips, and Shadow shook his head. "How did Manic know?" he asked after a moment, and Shadow blinked. He hadn't expected the conversation to turn this way.

"I don't hide it," he said and Sonic nodded his head impatiently.

"Yes but how did he _know_? It definitely wasn't obvious to me. So what happened? Did you talk to him about it? Or did he see you with your boyfriend after class?" At this Shadow bristled.

"I don't have a boyfriend," he started, "and there's no way I would talk to-"

"Really?" Sonic interrupted and Shadow's eyebrows furrowed. There was something different about Sonic's gaze now. When they had been talking before it had seemed sincere and attentive, but now there was an intent to it, an alertness. "You don't have a boyfriend?"

"Why would I lie about that, hedgehog?" Shadow growled.

"Not even a potential one? There must be someone drooling after you, I bet they come to you in droves-"

Shadow calmly placed both hands flat against the table and stood up.

"Wait, where are you going?" Sonic said, half up out of his seat as well and Shadow glared at him.

"If you're just going to make jokes at my expense-" he snarled but Sonic's hand shot out, wrapping around Shadow's and stopping him from walking out.

"I'm not joking!" Sonic said and, when Shadow tried to pull out of his grip, he quickly continued. "I'm sorry, I was honestly just curious. Please, sit down. Let's keep talking."

Shadow scrutinized him for a moment and Sonic spoke up again. "I'll buy you another drink," he said as an extra incentive and Shadow looked back at the exit then turned to Sonic and sighed through his nose, slowly sliding back into the booth. Sonic grinned at him, a dazzling thing, and Shadow looked away from him, choosing to focus on the table instead until Sonic sat down across from him, their knees bumping against each other.

"What drink do you want?" Sonic asked.

Shadow took one look at the hedgehog across from him, fingers still brushing against his, and swallowed.

"Whiskey, neat," he said.


	5. Chapter 5

They talked much longer than Shadow had anticipated, sitting in that corner booth until the early hours of the morning. Sonic was a freestyler and just as into hip hop dance as Shadow was, if less structured about it. From what Shadow could tell he had never actually bothered to learn any choreography - much less take an actual dance class. Everything he had learned had been from watching other people on the street - his friends, his rivals, the people he admired - sparking it with his own passion, then developing his unique style from the ashes. Now he was the best freestyler in the neighborhood, and he wasn't shy about it either.

"How could you possibly know you're the best?" Shadow asked over the rim of his fourth glass. He had allowed Sonic to choose for him again and now he had a fruity drink that was so brightly colored it almost hurt his eyes to look at sitting in front of him. It was surprisingly good though and he was just on the verge of draining it when Sonic responded.

"You mean other than the obvious?" he said, his trademark cocky grin on full display as he puffed out his chest. Shadow rolled his eyes as a chuckle escaped his lips and Sonic watched him, his grin melting into a warm smile. "Honestly there's no way to really tell," he began again, more sincere this time. "There are so many impressive dancers and everyone's style is so different - it's hard to say that anyone is definitively better than anyone else." Shadow could hear the admiration in his voice as he spoke and the red and black hedgehog's eyes softened. It was clear how much the other loved to dance, if not from his own passion when he spoke then from the pride even his rivals could spark in him. As he looked down to where his hands grasped his glass, he couldn't help but think that seeing Sonic so driven...made his own motivations pale in comparison.

Then suddenly Sonic's foot slid between his, their shins brushing against each other, until it hooked against the back of Shadow's boot. Shadow jumped and his gaze flicked up to focus on the hedgehog across from him.

Sonic was smiling at him, leaning forward a little in his seat, and Shadow flushed. "We do have competitions though," he was saying, his shin still brushing ever so slightly against Shadow's. "I've never lost once." And here his gaze fixed on the red and black hedgehog, unwavering and confident, and Shadow could feel the flush still decorating his cheeks burn brighter still. He desperately wanted to turn and hide his face but Sonic's eyes were impossible to look away from. They were the mesmerizing green [of leaves as they danced in the wind] and Shadow found himself getting lost in their unexpected depths.

He swallowed and Sonic's eyes flicked down to follow the movement, his gaze so tangible that Shadow felt it like fingers trailing down his throat. It left paths of tingling skin in its wake and Shadow could sense his blush quickly making its way down the rest of his body until he was sure he was as red as his stripes. His mouth worked silently for a moment, unable to force words past the nervous lump in his throat. This was ridiculous. So far Sonic was managing to make him more flustered than Fiona could when she was in full-on flirtation mode - and he had barely even touched him! He needed to escape before he did anything else to further embarrass himself.

"It's late. Perhaps we should call it a night," he tried at length and winced internally at how nervous he sounded even to himself. But if Sonic noticed it he didn't let on. In fact, he seemed perfectly unaffected by Shadow's attempts to cut their time short, his smile growing into a relaxed grin as he sat back in his seat.

"Let me take you home then," he said and Shadow opened his mouth in automatic protest but then Sonic's foot brushed against him as the hedgehog made to get up and Shadow fell silent. Sonic left more than enough money on the table for the both of them, nodding at one of the waiters as they made their way out of the bar, and then they were outside again. Sonic bowed Shadow ahead of him and the red and black hedgehog rolled his eyes but took the lead. They walked in companionable silence for a while, both of them still enjoying a slight buzz from their drinks.

Shadow's gaze flicked to the side to watch Sonic out of the corner of his eye. The hedgehog wasn't looking at him, his attention all focused on the stars above them, and Shadow couldn't help wondering what this was. The night had turned out much different than he had expected. He thought over their conversation at the bar - the gazes, the touching - and wondered how it was possible that he had ended up having drinks with someone who had accused him of sexually harassing his girlfriend only a few hours before. Not only that, but Sonic had even covered his tab.

Shadow frowned, shifting his focus from Sonic to the sidewalk. If he hadn't known better, he'd say he'd just been taken out on his first successful date in over a year. And he hadn't even known he was on it.

In the middle of mulling over that little gem of a fact, he felt Sonic's arm brushing against his and he jumped, snapping out of his reverie. They were nearing his home and Shadow found himself struggling to control his own heartbeat. He didn't know what was supposed to happen now - the night had shattered all of his expectations and left him with only a strange sense of anticipation. If this was a date did that mean that Sonic was going to kiss him? Did he want him to?

They turned into Club Rouge's parking lot and as they neared the door Shadow chanced a glance at Sonic only to find the blue hedgehog watching him. He startled. Where Sonic had been relaxed and almost casual on their walk now he was once again intent, his eyes drinking in Shadow's every movement, glinting like emeralds. The silence that had been companionable when they first started out suddenly became unbearable, tension crackling along Shadow's skin until he thought his brain might short circuit, and he searched for something to say to fill it.

"Thank you for the drinks," he said, voice hoarse. He quietly cleared his throat and Sonic smiled and nodded at him.

"Any time, Shadow," he murmured, and the tension that Shadow had been trying to dispel only ratcheted higher at the way the blue hedgehog caressed his name. "It was my pleasure."

They finally got to the door to the club and stopped, turning to look at each other. "This was a lot of fun," the blue hedgehog continued, his face warm and earnest. "I'm glad I got the chance to get to know you a little better."

"Likewise," Shadow responded, dismissing the warm feeling in his belly as a side effect of the alcohol. It had been a nice night, one of the best he had had since he had arrived here, and he was almost sad to see it end so soon. It doesn't have to end now a treacherous voice whispered in the back of his mind, but the red and black hedgehog ruthlessly crushed the thought almost as soon as it appeared. Not only had they only just met, but Sonic had a girlfriend. No matter how well the night was going he couldn't just invite him up to his room.

Then Sonic said something that brought his crushed thoughts back to life en force.

"I'd like to do this again sometime."

"I...," Shadow started then paused, his gaze drifting to the ground in between them. "I wouldn't mind," he said quietly and he heard Sonic chuckle next to him, soft and sweet.

"I'm glad," he murmured, shifting closer and Shadow looked up to see Sonic leaning in towards him. Distantly he could feel himself do the same - like two bodies pulled closer and closer by a force outside their control, powerless to escape each other, until they met in a collision both devastating and beautiful.

Shadow gasped, electricity sparking along his skin as Sonic's lips met his. They were soft and smooth as they moved against him, gentle at first but resonating deep inside him to shake him at his very core, eliciting an answering call from within that made Shadow surge against him and press back even harder. He worked his mouth against Sonic's, turning his head so he could press closer, his hands automatically coming up to grasp the other's face and keep him there. He heard Sonic give a soft broken moan, so quiet that it was quickly swallowed up in their kiss, and then the blue hedgehog took control, pushing him back against the door and trapping him there.

Dimly, Shadow knew that Sonic had intended this to be a chaste kiss, tender and sweet and appropriate for a first date. But he didn't care. There was a fire flaring up inside him and both he and Sonic had been lost in its flames. Shadow shuddered. Sonic was devouring him, sucking at his bottom lip and scraping it with his teeth before licking at the seam of his mouth, asking for entrance. And Shadow gave it to him, surrendering himself without a second thought. It was so much hotter than Shadow had imagined, feeling Sonic's body pressed against his as the blue hedgehog licked into him, his tongue brushing against Shadow's teeth before it caressed the roof of his mouth. Little sparks were radiating out everywhere they touched and a dull throbbing pleasure had settled in between his legs where Sonic's knee moved against him, pulsing faster and faster to the rhythm of his heart. Shadow moaned and spread his legs a little wider, listening to their harsh pants every time they broke apart for air.

They met over and over again, fervently grasping at each other as they did, Shadow throwing his arms around Sonic's neck to keep him closer and arching his body into his chest as he felt the blue hedgehog's hands wrap around his waist and grip his tail. Shadow's breath hitched, pressing his ass into his hand. Sonic's fingers were working magic on his tail, caressing it, fondling it, getting closer and closer to where Shadow needed it with every stroke. And the whole time Sonic was tongue-fucking him, grinding his knee into Shadow's dick with just enough pressure to make his legs shake.

And Shadow thought about letting him inside, about unlocking the door behind him and leading Sonic to his room, to his bed. He wanted it. He wanted it so bad he could taste it on his tongue, just as dangerous and intoxicating as the gin burning in his system. All he had to do was step over that threshold and it would be real.

"Shadow," Sonic breathed against his lips, barely a whisper in the night as he moved in for another kiss.

And then an image seared through his mind and Shadow turned away, pushing the blue hedgehog back to arm's length. Sonic stared at him, dazed and confused, mouth already open in a question but Shadow cut him off.

"Fiona," was all he said, his voice hoarse, and Sonic blinked at him. It took a moment for the blue hedgehog to register what he'd just said - and Shadow tried not to feel proud of that fact - and then the fog cleared from his eyes and he startled, taking a step back as if he'd only just remembered where he was. Shadow tried not to grimace. Inside him, that voice that had whispered so temptingly was screaming at him for ruining what had promised to be an amazing night for something so trivial as morals, but he stood his ground. They couldn't do this, not now. And Sonic knew it too. Across from him the blue hedgehog was rubbing the back of his head, sheepish, and Shadow felt a bizarre sense of deja vu.

"Oh, right," Sonic said, a slight blush forming along his cheeks, "for a second there I forgot all about that." Again Shadow felt that little puff of pride in his chest and internally rolled his eyes at his own childishness. Then Sonic looked up at him, completely serious once more. "Fiona and I don't have much of a future, not after what happened today," he said honestly. "I can't look at her the same and I don't think she was who I thought she was in the first place. But..," and here the somber tone melted from his voice, replaced with that warmth and sincerity that Shadow had come to associate with the blue hedgehog, "I really like you, Shads." He looked up at Shadow, his eyes deep and vulnerable, and Shadow felt his heart pounding again, hard and relentless in his chest. "I felt something real when I was with you and I don't want to ignore it. So, if it's okay with you," and now Sonic's fingers were brushing against his, writing gentle questions against the sensitive skin of his palm, "I'd like to try us out."

For a moment Shadow just stared at him, mouth working. A hundred and one things were running through his mind, trampling all over each other in their haste to be spoken, and it all seemed to get lodged in his throat. But no matter what he thought, it all seemed to come to the same conclusion. He swallowed, the sound unbearably loud in the silence.

And then he nodded.

* * *

 **Thanks so much for reading this new chapter! I wanted to leave this little note at the end to warn you guys that I probably won't be updating this story for the next 2 weeks or so - I have a huge video project to work on and the deadline is so close that it's killing me through sheer proximity. After I finish that though I will be free to return to this story or post some of the other things that I've been working on up until now. So fret not!**

 **As always, I love to hear reviews and, if you like this story, feel free to recommend it to your friends!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay, sorry it took me so long to get this chapter up. That project really kicked my ass. It's still not technically over but the worst of it is done so I figured I'd take a break from it and just crank out another chapter while I had the time. So I hope you guys like this update!**

 **Reviews and favorites are always welcome!**

* * *

"So how was last night?" Vanilla asked and Shadow almost jumped out of his skin. There was no studio today and rather than letting him spend his free time brooding, Rouge had recruited him to help out around the club. They had just finished working to prepare the club for the all of the party-goers it would be hosting later on and were waiting on the night's first arrivals, when the rabbit had thrown him off guard with her question.

He steadied himself, trying to prepare a feasible answer that would skip over the more intimate details and give Vanilla just enough information to stop any further questions, but before he could answer Rouge piped up.

"Last night?" she asked, suddenly stuck to Shadow's side, eyes alert as she looked between rabbit and hedgehog. "Was something going on last night?"

Shadow startled again, his heart almost leaping into his throat, then threw the bat a glare. There was no way he was telling her. Whereas the rabbit might be satisfied with just one question answered, or even see his awkwardness and take pity on him, giving the bat even a hint of gossip material would be a completely different story. She was insatiable when it came to this kind of stuff and would stop at nothing until she had squeezed every last drop of information out of his lifeless corpse. Better to just avoid and deflect for as long as possible.

"It's nothing," he said, annoyed at the impromptu interrogation. He slid out from under Rouge's hold, searching for some other last minute task he could find to distract them, but neither woman was giving up that easily.

"Shadow!" Rouge needled as she and Vanilla followed him across the floor to where the DJ was already set up. Since there was no practice to worry about, Vector had opted to take care of the music for the night and, loud and boisterous as he normally was, he was actually very talented. If he didn't hate clubs so much Shadow might actually be tempted to stay.

The crocodile shot them a few surreptitious glances as they passed, averting his eyes with a blush as soon as he caught sight of Vanilla, but the group paid him no mind. Rouge was on a roll and nothing, not even a lovesick croc was going to dissuade her from her cause. "You're telling me that now that something _actually_ juicy is happening in your life, you're not going to spill the details?!"

"Yes, what happened with Sonic?" Vanilla asked and Shadow whirled on her just in time to see her innocent grin. He opened his mouth to chastise her, to deny it, to do something, but it was already too late. Rouge's eyes were absolutely sparkling, a huge grin plastered on her face.

"A boy?!" she nearly squealed and Shadow rolled his eyes, pinching his nose in between his fingers. Oh Chaos, what had he gotten himself into now. "And Sonic of all people?! Now you have to tell me everything," the bat said in a tone that brooked no argument, cornering the hedgehog against a nearby wall and trapping him there. Shadow sighed. It looked like he had no choice.

"Fine," he grumbled and both rabbit and bat shot each other huge grins, "but I'm only going through it once and then I don't want to hear any more questions about it."

They both nodded, their heads feverishly bobbing up and down, and Shadow scowled. It didn't matter what he said, they would do as they pleased. But he told them everything anyway. They listened with quiet rapture, occasionally getting the odd coo from Vanilla or knowing smirk from Rouge, and, even though he had protested in the beginning, Shadow found himself getting lost in the events he was trying to retell. The club doors had long since opened and the bouncer was beginning to let people in, but neither Shadow, nor Rouge, nor Vanilla paid them any mind.

He had just gotten to the part where Sonic had walked him home when his absorption came back to bite him. Hard.

"Hello, Shadow," a voice purred over the music and all three Mobians looked up to see Fiona slinking towards them, a green hedgehog at her side. Shadow sighed, watching his window of escape dwindle into nothing as she approached. She was wearing a fitted jet black dress that clung to every curve with cutouts all along the sides that gave teasing glimpses at the fur underneath, and stilettos that made her legs look miles long as she strutted. She grinned, fangs sharp as knives, as she looked down her nose at him. She looked good and she knew it.

Her partner seemed to think so too. Shadow had never seen him before but just looking him over he could already tell he was trouble. The hedgehog was clad in all black save for the flames on his motorcycle jacket and the shocks of green on his thick biker boots. His too-bright eyes were only for Fiona and, when he finally tore his gaze away from her dress, he had a smile like razor blades. Shadow uncrossed his arms, stepping off of the wall he had been leaning against so he could stand straight and the mystery hedgehog suddenly shifted his attention to him. Shadow narrowed his eyes. Being under that gaze was like being pinned by search lights but he met it head on, staring him down and returning that intensity en force.

For a moment they said nothing, locked in a battle of wills as Rouge, Vanilla and Fiona watched, worried, irritated, and smug respectively. And then Scourge smirked, a pleased look on his face, and Shadow felt his hackles raise ever so slightly. "So you're the infamous, Shadow," he hummed. "I've heard so much about you."

"Well I haven't heard anything about you" Shadow said, blunt, and the green hedgehog scowled, a retort on the tip of his tongue. But before he could say anything, Fiona cut in.

"This is my new dance instructor, Scourge," she said, placing a hand on Scourge's chest. "You probably haven't seen him around because he's been in a couple of dance competitions out of state and now his team is first in the region." The green hedgehog seemed to calm at that, regaining some of the swagger he'd had before and shot Shadow a smug smile. "Now he teaches at the gym down the street," Fiona finished and Shadow scowled, taking a moment to let the situation really sink in.

He was stuck in a club he didn't even want to be in, in a confrontation he didn't ask for, with a student dead-set on parading her new trophy under his disinterested nose. Things truly couldn't get much better than this.

And then he spotted Sonic making his way straight towards them from across the dance floor. Obviously he was wrong.

Fiona had glanced back as soon as she had seen the recognition on his face and now she was grinning too, waving Sonic over with the hand that had formerly resided on Scourge's chest.

Shadow swallowed. Even in the dark and flashing lights of the club Sonic looked _good_. Seeing him slide effortlessly through the dancers, a red and white bomber jacket and black jeans accentuating his frame, Shadow was suddenly glad of the dim lighting. It was the first time Shadow had seen him since their impromptu make-out session at his door step last night and from the way his heart was pounding and neck was heating up, he could only guess at intensity of the blush on his face. He was suddenly glad Rouge had forced him to wear the best - and only - piece of nightwear in his closet before coming tonight: the blood red motorcycle jacket she herself had given him. Blinking, he looked away, embarrassed at his own thoughts and manfully trying to get his body's reactions under control. This was no time to be swooning.

"Sonic," Fiona beamed, suddenly radiating relief as the blue hedgehog finally made it to their little group and Shadow snapped to attention. "I'm so glad you're here! H-he just came up to me and I..." She shot Shadow a sly look as her sentence trailed off, then pressed herself against Sonic, hiding her face in his side as Scourge shot a mocking smirk at the back of the blue hedgehog's head. Next to him, Rouge bristled, on the verge of verbally slaughtering them, but Sonic beat her to the punch.

"Where have you been, Fiona?" he asked, deadly calm, "I've been trying to call you all day." Fiona looked up at the tone of his voice, her hands going slack in surprise and giving Sonic room to slip out of her grasp and back up until he was standing by Shadow's side.

"...What?" she asked, thrown off and everyone else shot each other wary glances. Even Scourge looked a little unsure, like this hadn't been at all what he was expecting. Out of all of them, only Shadow remained un-phased, his attention completely focused on Sonic.

"I went to check out Shadow's studio yesterday. I know what happened," Sonic said, staring the fox down and Shadow had the pleasure of seeing surprise, fear and even a little bit of guilt flash across her face before she eventually settled on indignation.

"What are you talking about? What happened is what I say happened," Fiona hissed but Sonic was a rock in the flow of her anger, steadfast and unmovable. He shook his head.

"We need to talk," was all he said and, slowly, the anger melted from her face to be replaced with pure shock at whatever she saw on his. For a moment they stared at each other, Fiona's hand awkwardly half-raised between them like she wanted to touch him but couldn't decide whether or not it was a good idea. Judging from his expression, Shadow would hazard that the answer was no.

Her gaze stayed on him for one second...two...and then it flicked from him to Shadow and back again, cataloging the closeness between them. And then her face hardened. "Don't bother," she muttered, the vitriol still audible even over the pounding of the music, "We're through." And then she whipped around and was lost in the crowd, Scourge right behind her, fast like ripping off a band-aid. But not fast enough to hide the brightness brimming in her eyes just before she had turned. And when Shadow turned, Sonic wasn't looking much better, his face twisted and hurting as he watched her go.

He laid a gentle hand on the other's back and Sonic shot him a bittersweet smile.

"At least I don't have to go anywhere to drown my sorrows," Sonic joked, tilting his head towards the bar, but his heart wasn't really in it. Shadow humored him anyway.

"I'm fairly sure the bar doesn't serve tubs of ice cream," he murmured.

It was worth it to hear Sonic's laugh.


End file.
